


Fuck!!

by lolz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baby Niall, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Businessman Liam, Daddy Zayn, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flower Child Niall, Gay, Gay Sex, Harm to Children, High School, Hot Tub Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Musician Niall, Niam - Freeform, Omega Niall, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitute Zayn, Prostitution, Rimming, Self-Harming Louis, Sugar Daddy Liam, Sweet Liam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, alpha omega zayn, sex in general, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prostitute,a CEO and a shop owner. only in the world of zaniam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

liam woke up to a buzzing next to his head,time for work. he got up and dressed in his suit before washing his face and grabbing his bag walking out the door and to his awaiting taxi. he got to the large silver building at exactly 8;00 and walked to hit office begining to work.

 

\----  
nialls cat,tin tin, woke him up like every morning clawing at his skin begging for food. so quickly niall showered and changed into a hoodie and jeans meeting the cat in the kitchen pouring him out some food before having his large breakfast of six waffles. he got up and called a bye to his nearly empty flat and walked out to meet the train. he walked into his beautiful shop and flipped the sign to 'open'. the clock rang 12;00

 

\----  
zayn woke up to the sun blaring in his face wincing at the trobbing in his head and turning to see a woman naked under the sheets next to him. he rolled his eyes and got up quickly throwing on clothes and grabbing the money she left on the table side £250. zayn wasn't no cheap slut. he ran out of the house closing the door behind him and began walking his way to the restuarant he worked at.

 

 

 

 

VERY SHORT BUT JUST TO SEE IF YOU LIKE THE PLOT


	2. niall

niall sat on top of the counter strumming lightly at the guitar hooked onto his back via a strap. he had just managed to hook it up to his old friend. he had school tomorrow so he closed at seven and got to his train just before the doors closed. he sat next to an old woman who was murmuring about aliens. lets just say niall was happy to get off the train,he mum always told me to not talk to strangers.

he walked into his house picking up tin tin and cuddling him into his chest. it had been a rough day. a few girls that went to his school came in and knocked over niall's collection of vinyl records. he sighed putting a microwaved lasagna from yesterday into the microwave. it beeped 2 and a half minutes later so niall took it with a fork to his beat up coach and curled into it tin tin curling up by his feet. niall wished he had an alpha to look after him. life would be so much easier.

 

\----------------  
zayn opened the door to his apartment flinging his shirt onto the floor and looking in the cracked mirror at the bruises on his body. it was 5 o clock in morning and zayn should have known better that to go with that girl. he shivered at the memories filling his head and went to the bath hung in the corner and got in submerging himself in the freezing cold water. he still had to pay the electricity bill. he got out a few minutes later and dried off throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt. he picked up the liquor he had been able to pay for thanks to that girl this morning. he sat back against the wall a thin blanket curled over his body as he drank until the bottle was empty and the landlord was banging on the door. he sighed getting up and opening the door to see the tall greying haired man standing their with a bear in his hand.

''how do you want it baby'' he slurred as he leaned more against the doorway. zayn cracked.  
he wished he had his mates,lifes hard for an alpha-omega

 

\-------------  
liam strutted out of his office getting in his car and speeding towards his flat wanting to get their quicker. taking a minute to decide he swerved to the worse side of London and drove through there, it would be quicker. he saw a figure running from a apartment building,crying. he fell over as an old man appeared from the same building with his pants unbuckled. liam slowed down wanting to help the poor guy and that's when the scent reached him. the sweet scent of cigarettes,ginger and flowers. liam practically broke the door of his very expensive car getting out and stalking towards the man and punching him straight in the face. he turned around to see the boy running away. liam sighed and called the police telling them where the man was before disappearing into the night growling. he would find that omega.

 

the next day liam was walking down the road during his lunch break to the nearest restaurant. a small body ran into him liam looking down at the figure in his arms. brown eyes met golden eyes as the boy from last night stared at him. liam knew he was confused so he took this as his chance to grabb his arm and walked back to the high building behind him,dragging the beautiful boy behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niall is sad and zayn meets liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say..TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!!!  
> your welcome for the smut ;) it sucks but ziam is ziam.

zayn followed the tall man in a suit toward payne co-operations. zayn looked over his profile as they walked. chocolate brown eyes with quiff-ed hair looking fit as fuck in the obviously specially tailored suit. he pulled him through the fancy lobby with office workers milling around. a receptionist tried to say something before liam glared at her and closing the door to the mirrored elevator. it dinged at the top floor cutting through the thick awkwardness.

the man beckoned him to the biggest office ever. the wall where a shiny sort of fabric that was dark grey,the fourth wall completely windows. a desk sat in front of it with a cosy seat in front of it. two chair were in front of that. on the desk was a plague with 'CEO Liam Payne' the man sat down in the man chair making zayn gasp mentally. hot dude was THE liam payne. he sat tentively down on one of the chairs,it was so comfortable. 

''thank you for saving me....yesterday...-'' he muttered just waiting for the man to reject him. the dark eyes looked over his figure curiously nodding slightly letting zayn know that he heard him. five minutes passed before zayn broke.  
';just DO IT already!!" Mr payne raised an eyebrow.  
''why would i do that?! he asked sounding actually hurt. zayn sprung to his feet his hands going wild as he shouted  
''CAUSE WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU BY INTERESTED IN MATING WITH A PAKISTAN ,PROSTITUTE WHO NEARLY GETS RAPED EVERY DAY BY THERE PEEDO LANDLROD CAUSE HE CAT PAY THE RENT CAUSE HE SPENDS ALL HIS MONEY ON DRINK!!!!"

he flopped on to the seat again looking at me payne whos mouth was slightly gaped. ''how much is your rent?'' he said completely ignoring the poor boys out burst.

zayn mumbled ''5000.....plus 3000 for heating'' liam scoffed going to a safe hidden in his desk and pulling out a heap of money. each one note had 100 written on it. that must be 2 million pounds (how many zeros are in a million!!!) 

''what are you doing,my payne?'' he quirked the side of his mouth into a smirk before saying  
''how bout i pay for your sevices,i will pay you how much i deem worthy and you can leave if you want to'' zayn looked at him oddly ''you want to fuck me?'' he shrugged mumbling something that sounded like ''we will see what happens wont we?''

zayn stood up fumbling with his footing cause GOD his mate was telling him he would PAY him to pleasure him, zayn knew it was his way of giving zayn money. Mr payne knew he wouldn't take it. he strutted over to the small mp3 player on the desk pressing play and repeat on Rihanna's skin. zayn twirled around letting Mr paynes eyes run over his full body. he brought his hands to his shirt raising it slowly letting liam lean back in his chair as hes eyes raked over the sexy tattoos littering the tanned boys skin. the bruises from yesterday where nearly healed but zayn could feel eyes burning into his skin as he approached. he straddled the alpha ducking his head as liam added a few notes to the constantly growing pile. he grinded down leaning back with Mr paynes tie hooked in his hand. he slowly untied it throwing it somewhere in the spacey office.

he unbuttoned the crisp white shirt growling slightly at the sight of the mans sex pack and v-line. he chucked off his shoes and stripped completely letting liam smirk at the sign of his red hard cock,touching his hand lightly pulling him back to him. zayn sat on his lap sideways as he grabbed his face and kissed him moaning as the sparks flitted  
across there lips. he let Mr paynes tongue poke into his mouth letting the hot wet digit travel through his mouth. a big comforting hand rubbed up his bare back running over where zayns bones where more visible. the older man grabbed his waist and hoisted him up so he was straddling him again. there tongues slided against each others as there hands roamed freely across each others bosy learning the curves and weak points. Mr paynes head dropped to zayns neck sucking on his sweat spot making zayn embarrassingly loudly. a hand disappeared for a second adding more money to the pile before hoisting zayns hips closer to his still clothed dick. zayn took the hint and shedded the man of his clothes kissed up his thick shaft mentally drooling. zayns hand pumped the brown haired mans cock wetting it from the precome slipping from the tip. Mr paynes hand went to zayns dick making a moan escape his mouth. he pumped zayn before zayn rose and dropped onto the wet dick bottoming out. liam moaned and groaned at the sight of zayn taking him all in.

 

zayn buried his head into Mr payne neck whimpered not moving,''daddy'' he whispered making Mr payne groan and rub his back. ''your a such a good boy for daddy, baby'' zayn nodded preening at the pet name coming from his alpha moving his hips against the rich mans moaning at he brushed his prostate.  
\-------  
liam wrapped the boys legs around his waist standing with the boy still grinding down on him slightly. he placed him on his empty desk and climbed on to of him dusting the money on to the ground a cute giggle escaping the sexy raven haired boys lips. he pounded into the boy beneath him as he withered and moaned beneath him. ''come on baby,come for daddy'' liam whispered as he thrust into the smaller boy slower as his hips began to stutter,heat pooling in his stomach. the tanned boy came shouting 'MR PAYNE'' tightening around liams shaft milking liam threw his climax as liam thrust a few more times before pulling out slowly,his mate whining at the empty feeling. he grabbed his jacket and wiped up the come cuddling the boy back onto his chair and sitting him on his lap.

''call me..liam'' liam gasped still getting over his climax zayn blushed as the alpha drew patterns on his back.  
''zayn,zayn malik'' liam connected his lips with zayn thinking how such a beautiful name fit to such a beautiful. ''can i stay?'' zayn questioned quietly burrowing into liams chest kissing a hickey he had made quickly as he waited. liam hugged him closer and nodded mumbling ''just please tell me why you smell like an alpha'' zayn blushed and looked up at liam through his long hair ''im an alpha-omega'' liam grinned pecking his lips.

''i guess we get another mate'' zayn laughed in relief throwing his arms around liams neck and hugging him.

 

 

he was finally safe......


	4. Chapter 4

so im going to bd dicontinueing this story. im really sorry but i changed the plot a bit and you can find it on my other story. THREE S!DES


End file.
